1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device for supplying a charged powdery developer to a supply target.
2. Related Art
Recently, developer supply devices configured to carry a developer to a supply target through a traveling electric field have been proposed. In the developer supply device, a toner carrying substrate on which a plurality of electrodes is arranged is located between a toner box and a photosensitive body. By applying pulse voltages whose phases are shifted with respect to each other to the plurality of electrodes of the carrying substrate, the traveling electric field is generated on the carrying substrate, and thereby the toner is carried along the carrying substrate toward the photosensitive body.